Murcott Island, Bug Catching Contest!
Murcott Island, Bug Catching Contest! '''is the eleventh episode of the fourth season of Adventures In Kanto. '''Plot The story begins with Jill and Scott riding on Kabutops and approaching the beach of Murcott Island, where it is filled with people. Scott: Jill, look at all the people! Jill: Yeah, I wonder what's going on over there. Let's check it out! Scott: Oh no! We're going to the next Gym! Jill: Oh but Scott, what if there is a Legendary Pokemon over there! Wouldn't it be so sad that one of them captures a Legendary Pokemon making them the champion of Kanto, and you'd be so sad that you could have won but you decided to go right past it. Scott: ... LET'S GO!!! Jill: Kabutops, head for that island! Kabutops: Kabuuu! Kabutops speeds towards the island, with water spraying out from the sides of Kabutops, and they quickly reach the island and hop onto the land, where they see at least fifty people gathered around a stage where a short old lady holds a microphone against her mouth. Woman: Hello everybody! I'm sure you've all come here because of the commercials you have seen on TV! For those of you who don't know, Murcott Island has started a new tradition due to the increasing population of Pokemon on this island. Scott: What is it?? Woman: Now, for those of you who have never participated in the Bug-Catching contest in the Johto Region, please listen to these rules: To complete, Trainers must find and catch the single best Bug-Type Pokemon they can find. Each trainer is given 10 Park Balls and each trainer is prohibited on using more than one Pokemon in their party. Any Pokemon that is caught will still be recorded into a PokeDex, but only one Pokemon of your choosing will be able to be kept. The contest will last twenty minutes, and you will all hear an alarm when the time is up. The winner will receive a Water Stone, a Fire Stone, and a Thunder Stone. Eevee: Eevee!? The woman raises a glass case into the air with the prizes inside, catching Eevee's attention. Woman: Anyone who has not already signed up for the contest may do so over at the booth the the right. Now, the Murcott Island Bug-Catching Contest will start right-! The woman glances down to her left arm and looks at her watch, and it tics twice. Woman: NOW! As the participaters run into the woods, Scott runs over to the sign-up booth and begins signing up Scott: How do I sign up, how do I sign up!?!? As Jill walks over to Scott, she points to a clipboard with a label on it says "Sign Up Here!". Scott grabs the clipboard and starts scribbeling stuff down in it, mumbeling as he reads. Scott: Name Scott Bombilla, blah blah blah, birthdate blah blah blah.. Oh, Pokemon being used... Uh... Scott looks down at Bulbasaur and Eevee, and bends down to his knees. Scott: Sorry guys, but I can only pick one of you to help. Which if you wants to- Eevee suddenly begins jumping up and down very eagerlly, ad begins squealing with joy. Eevee: EEVEE! EV, EV, EEVEE!! Jill: I think Eevee wants to! Scott: Alright, Eevee it is! Eevee: EEV! Ev, Eevee! Scott: Sorry Bulbasaur, you don't mind, do you? Bulbasaur shrugs and shakes his head, and Scott jots down Eevee as his selected Pokemon, and his sign ups are officially complete. Scott: Ok, Jill do you think you can keep Bulbasaur with you? Jill: I'd be delighted to. Jill bends down and picks up Bulbasaur, as Scott looks at his Eevee with determination. Scott: Alright Eevee, let's do this! Eevee: Eev! Scott: You wanna win those stones, don't you! Eevee: EEV, EEVEE!! Scott: Ok, let's go! Scott and Eevee begin running towards the bug Pokemon infested woods, as Scott passes by a box filled with Park Balls, and takes ten as Jill walks after him. Scott: Alright Eevee, let's do this! Eevee: Ee, Eevee! Jill: You know Scott, since everybody else had a head start, it's extremely likely that they already caught the strongest Pokemon here. Scott: Don't be such a downer, we can do it! Eevee: ....Ev? EEVEE!! Eevee begins jumping up and down, and it quickly fires a Shadow Ball attack towards a nearby tree, as several Weedle fall to the ground, upside down. Scott: Whoa, Weedle! Nice job, Eevee! The Weedle begin to get up and crawl away, as Scott attempts to attack one. Scott: Eevee, use Scratch one one of the Weedle! Eevee holds up her paw, and her claws begin glowing white and increasing in length as she lunges towards the closest Weedle and scratches it until it goes unconscious. Scott: Great job, Eevee! Go, Pokeball!! Scott grabs a hold of of one of the green Park Balls, and throws its towards the Weedle, and the Pokemon disintegrates into a red beam that is sucked into the ball and the ball shakes three times before clicking and releasing a small spark out of its center. Scott: Aww yeah, just caught a Weedle! Jill: Scott, it's just a Weedle! If you want to win the competition you need to catch stronger Pokemon, like ones in the final evolutionary stage! Scott: Oh what, you think your some kind of Bug-Pokemon Catching expert now? Jill: Why as a matter a fact, I am! Scott: What, you WON a Bug-Catching Contest? Jill: I used to live in the Johto Region. I've won a few times. Scott: ..... Oh. Suddenly, loud buzzing is heard in the distance causing Scott to look where the sound is heard, as a large Beedrill bursts out of the nearby bushes, as Scott jumps to the ground, trying to hide from the Pokemon. Scott: Aaaauuugghh! Beedrill: BEEEEE D-D-D-DRILLLL! As the Beedrill flies forward, a boy with a Nidorina in his hand and a girl with a Ponyta by her side. Boy and Girl: GET BACK HERE BEEDRILL! Boy: No, it's MY Beedrill! Girl: NO, It's MINE! The boy and girl run off after the Beedrill, as Scott gets up off the ground. Scott: Phew, that was a close one! Those Beedrill are some pretty scary Pokemon. Eevee: Eev, Eevee!! Scott and Eevee venture on forward, until hey spot a huge swarm of different bug-type Pokemon. Eevee: EEv, EEVEE! Scott: Yes, we hit the jackpot!! Eevee, use Scratch on- ! Right before Scott finishes talking, a boy runs over and calls out his Sandslash to use Slash on the Kakuna. Scott: ...Right... Ok Eevee, let's try a different Pokemon! Use scratch on that Caterpie! As Eevee runs up the the nearby Caterpie, a random Park Ball flies out of the air, striking the Pokemon right in the head, and easily capturing it. Scott: Oh my Arceus, is there gonna be ANY available Pokemon!? Eevee: Eev, Eevee! Eevee suddenly dashes forward, chasing after a small Paras, as Scott chases after her. Jill: Dang... That boy is so full of energy, and yet when I want him to do something he's as lazy as a Slowpoke.... Bulbasaur: Bulba... Scott and Eevee continue to chase the Paras, finally finding a place where there seems to be nobody around. Scott: Ha, nobody else here! Now I can catch you for sure! Eevee, Shadow Ball! Eevee launches a Shadow Ball attack, as it skins through the air, striking Paras right in between its mushrooms, launching the Pokemon backwards. Scott: Great!! Now to capture it! Scott takes out one if his 9 remaining Park Balls, and chucks it at the Pokemon. The Pokemon is sucked into the ball with a red beam of light, and it begins shaking rapidly on the ground three times, before finally freezing and launching a small yellow spark from the center of its button. Scott: Aw yeah, that's one more to the collection! Jill: Good job. But like I saw before, if you really want to win this you gotta focus on the stronger Pokemon. Scott: Yeah, I guess you are right. If I wanna win I gotta catch the strongest Pokemon I can find! Jill: Yeah. Try to find a Pinsir or a Venomoth or something. Anything that's really strong. Scott: Will do. In fact, we should check this area. There isn't anybody else here, so if we found one there's no way somebody else would catch it instead of us! Eevee: Eevee! Scott: So, let's go! Scott and Eevee continue searching the woods for the strongest Bug-type, and after several minutes of finding only weak Pokemon such as Venonat, Metapod, and Caterpie, Scott and Eevee approach an empty area surrounded by trees, where another Eevee sits waiting for its trainer, who is crawling in a bush. Scott: Look, another Eevee! And... A person... Scott approaches the trainer, and taps him on the leg. Scott: What the heck are you doing? The trainer lets out a little welp of shock, and a large Scyther jumps out of the bush, and flies away. The trainer angrily crawls out of the bush, and glares at Scott, with his orange hair matching his fiery temper. Trainer: Look what you did! I was about to catch that Scyther, but you scared it away! Scott: I'm s-sorry, I didn't know! Trainer: Whatever, don't do it again! What's your name, anyway? Scott: Uh, I'm Scott. You? Trainer: Gavin. This is my Eevee, Dodge. Dodge, Gavin's Eevee, runs over to his trainer's side, and looks up elegantly. Dodge: Eeeeee, Ve! Scott: Cool! This is my Eevee... Uh, Eevee. Scott's Eevee: Eee? Gavin: Fun Fact: I don't care. Now, if you'll step out of my way, me and Dodge are going to capture the strongest Pokemon in this forest and win the Evoluionary Stones. Dodge needs them to evolve. Then he can become stronger! Scott: I don't think so! Me and MY Eevee are going to win so that MY Eevee can evolve! Eevee: Eeve, Eevee!! Gavin: Heheh... It's actually kind of sad that you think that! Scott: What!? You are such a-! Suddenly, two giant pinsirs emerge from the bushes that Gavin was just in, and a Pinsir fully emerges from the bush, with Scott and Gavin speechless, staring at it. Pinsir: PINSA-PINSIRRRRR As soon as Pinsir notices the two of them, it begins running in the opposite direction, as both Eevees begin chargins towards it. Gavin and Scott: I CALL IT!! Gavin and Scott begin chasing after the Pinsir as well, and it becomes a race to the Pokemon. Gavin: Get lost, kid! I saw it first! Scott: No you didn't, we saw it at the same time! Gavin: Whatever, I only have 1 Pokeball left, and I need to save it for something strong. This Pinsir is PERFECT, and look how fast it is!! Scott: I need it more than you do, I've only caught 2 Pokemon here! Gavin: Well then how about whoever captures it first gets it! Scott: That's a PERFECT idea! Gavin: Dodge, run faster! Dodge begins running ahead of Scott's Eevee, and much closer to the Pinsir. Scott: You think THAT'S fast? Eevee, show 'em what you got! Eevee begins moving as fast as its legs can go, easily outrunning Gavin's Eevee. Gavin: Well, your Eevee is really fast, i'll give you that! Scott: Yeah, we sorta get that alot! Gavin: -But no match for SUPER Speed! Dodge, Quick Attack! Dodge's body begins glowing white, and its speed quickly increases, leaving a white blur behind it as it runs, and it easily passes by Scott's Eevee, being in the lead once more. Gavin: Now, ram into the other Eevee!! Dodge stops in its tracks, still glowing white, and just as Scott's Eevee catches up, Dodge thrusts its body sideways, launching Scott's Eevee in the same direction, pushing it sideways and backwards into a tree, as she lays there breathing heavily, as Scott runs to its side. Scott: Eevee, don't let them get away! Use Shadow Ball on Dodge! A big black ball of energy forms in front of Eevee's mouth, and it fires straight into Dodge, but seemigly evaporates on impact, leaving Dodge unaffected. Gavin: It's immune to Ghost-types, loser!! Gavin and Dodge run into the distance after Pinsir, as Scott picks up his Eevee. Scott: Are you okay, Eevee? Eevee nods, but looks angrily in the distance where Gavin ran off. Scott: It's okay, let them catch it. You tried so hard, I don't care if we win or lose just as long as we try our best! Eevee looks at Scott, confused, and Scott looks up, thinking. Scott: Whoa... I'm beggining to sound like Jill... MAKE IT STOOOP! Eevee and Scott begin to laugh, until the laughing dyes down and Scott begins petting his Eevee on the back. Scott: You know Eevee, I don't think we've ever really had a chance to really be together like this. Usually its me and Bulbasaur, but now that me and you finally had a time together, it feels like I really know you more now. Eevee smiles and nods, as Scott closes his mouth and continues to pet his Pokemon. Suddenly, a voice is heard coming from a loud speaker, alerting the whole forest that the competition is over and that everyone must return to the central area. Scott and Eevee jog over, where there is a long line of people registering their selected Pokemon into a machine. Jill stands nearby with Bulbasaur in her hands, waiting for Scott. Scott runs over to Jill and stands in the back of the line. Jill: Hey Scott! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Scott: Hey! Jill: Which Pokemon are you registering? Did you catch any strong ones?? Scott: No... Not really... Just the Weedle and the Paras that I caught earlier... Jill: Aww, that's too bad. Scott: Yeah. We ALMOST got a Pinsir, but there was some other kid that got it first. Jill: Well, at least you had a fun time.. You DID have a fun time, didn't you? Scott: I sure did. As the line slowly decreases, Scott finally registers his Paras to the contest, and places Paras's Park Ball in a machine, and places the other Park Balls in a different machine. Behind Scott, not many other people are waiting, but once the whole line clears out, they finally reveal the winner after a few minutes, and the lady speaking in the beggining of the competition walks onto the stage. Woman: Alright everybody! We have examined each and every selected Pokemon, and we have found a winner! Don't forget though, even if you don't win, at least there is still a new Pokemon waiting for you! The crowd whines, wanting to hear the winner, but the lady calms them down. Woman: Alright, alright, i'll announce the winner! The woman takes out a slip of paper from her pocket, and takes a moment to read it before placing it back in her pocket. Woman: The winner of the Water Stone, Fire Stone, and Thunder Stone is.... Gavin McDermott, with a 145.9 pound Pinsir!! The crowd begins cheering for the winner, as Gavin and Dodge walk on stage. Gavin: YESSS, I KNEW I WAS GONNA WIN! The woman hands Gavin the prize, as Gavin releases Pinsir from its Pokeball, and bows. Gavin walks off stage, snickering, as the woman holds a microphone up to her face again. Woman: Once again, congratulations to Gavin for winning the first annual Murcott Island Bug Catching Contest! We hope you all enjoyed the contest, and will return next year for the contest's second year! This concludes to the contest. Have a great day everyone! The audience quickly dyes down, as they all rush to get their newly caught Pokemon back, as Venomoth, Parasect, Butterfree, and many more Bug-Type Pokemon are seen walking or flyig with their new trainers. Scott: Gah... Why did HE out of all people have to win? He was such a jerk!! Jill: Yeah... As Scott and Jill head back to beach, they spot Gavin kneeling down next to his Eevee, holding the three stones next to it. Gavin: Alright Dodge, which Pokemon do you want to evolve into, Jolteon, Vaporeon, or Flareon? Dodge points its nose to the Thunderstone, and Gavin places the stone on Dodge's head, and the stone is absorbed into Dodge's body, and Dodge begins glowing bright white, and the evolution process starts. Scott's Eevee: Ee.... Eevee looks down, sad, as Scott picks it up once again. Scott: Who cares that you didn't win? You are still a much better Pokemon than Dodge, evolved or not! I know you really want to evolve, but this isn't the only opportunity to do it, there will be many more in the future! Scott's Eevee stares at Dodge, now a Jolteon, as Gavin snickers at Scott and walks away. Eevee then looks into Scott's eyes, and nods. Eevee: Eey, VEE! Scott: Atta girl! Now, Jill, whadya say we start heading towards the next island? Jill: I say... Let's go! Category:Episodes